


追捕

by johnnyvenn



Series: 韩云信和麦尼尔的故事 [2]
Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Self-Harm, Vampire Hunters, tag完全剧透了, 所以没啥可他哥的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Summary: 是俗气短梗
Relationships: Vincent Hanna/Neil McCauley
Series: 韩云信和麦尼尔的故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887646
Kudos: 2





	追捕

所有认识汉纳的人，都知道他是工作狂，洛城警局加班第一人，行走的咖啡机，移动的烟灰缸。就算没有重案要案大案，你也不知道他到底几点回家，睡几个小时。

他不喜欢无聊的干净的案子，可惜大多数时间都是这类小偷小摸。所以你可以想象，当他接手洛城第一大盗的时候，眼睛里闪烁着怎样活泼的光芒。

大家都知道他在追捕麦考利。

但是大家不知道的是，他其实是在寻死。

所有认识麦考利的人，都知道他是个冷血的神经病，永远在追求刺激的路上，身上擦着一种叫“血腥味”的香水。无论看起来多么拉风，本质上还是个贼，只不过是个经验丰富的贼。抢银行可以有无数种低调安静的方式，他甚至可以不触动任何警报完美离场，一个月后警察才接到报案。无论如何，他们总觉得这次太高调，好像故意把警察引出来似的。

大家都知道他在抢银行。

但大家不知道的是，他其实在追捕汉纳。

午夜，桥底涵洞。麦考利跪在潮湿的泥土上，膝盖下压着一个毫无反抗的人。那人微微闭着眼睛，嘴唇上仿佛有一丝笑意。一把手枪堵在他的胸口上，麦考利死死盯着汉纳的眼睛。

“开枪吧，你在等什么？”汉纳说。

一颗银子弹蓄势待发。

不到一秒，汉纳就能得到他梦寐以求的，追寻了三百年的，甜美的死亡。仅仅通过一叠枯燥乏味的资料，他就认定这个尼尔·麦考利是百年难遇的狩猎人。

麦考利皱了皱眉，拉开保险。

涵洞里只回响着一股沉重的呼吸。

然后，他丢掉了手枪。解开腰上的匕首。

汉纳依然眯着眼睛，“哦，你喜欢先折磨猎物。这点我应该想到……”

结果麦考利划开了自己的手臂，按着汉纳把血滴进他的嘴里。

汉纳愣了一会，接着开始痛苦地扭动。麦考利依然跪在他身上，眼睁睁看着那双灰褐色的眼睛变成血红色，满嘴的獠牙显露出来，汉纳脸上布满青筋，那个俊美的洛城警官渐渐消失。怪物依然披着汉纳的皮，在麦考利坚硬的膝盖下痛苦地扭动，抽搐。

麦考利的血源源不断地流进汉纳体内。

很快，汉纳就恢复如常，只有红色的瞳孔保留着血性。

狩猎人的血是一个危险的宝物，有可能至他于死地，也有可能让他变的更强大、更渴血、更难以消灭。

“我永远不会给你想要的。”麦考利擦了擦汉纳嘴唇上的血，松开了膝盖。


End file.
